Dreams Are Our Only Connection
by bfungus
Summary: Nate has been having dreams about this mystery girl for some time now. What happens when the girl attends Camp Rock during the second summer? Too bad Nate's already got a girlfriend. Will Nate and his dream girl get together before the summer ends?
1. Trailer

**AN: Before I get to the trailer, I just want to tell you guys that the bold font is actions, the italics are words that people said, and imagine that the regular font is what that guy from movie trailers says. I hope that's not too confusing. Now, on to the trailer!!**

Dreams Are Our Only Connection  
Trailer

Nate Johnson's dreams about the girl began after the end of Camp Rock.  
**Shows a Girl Sitting in Nate's Lap  
**"_Because you'll find out my name soon enough."  
_She's his dream girl and he can't help but wonder…  
**Shows Nate Talking to Shane  
**"_I don't even know her name!!"  
_But then he sees her at Camp Rock when he's one of the new Camp instructors.  
**Shows Nate Looking at the Girl from Afar  
**"_That's her! That's the girl!!"  
_But what if Nate already has a girlfriend?  
**Shows Caitlyn in Connect 3's Tour Bus  
**"_Nathan!! Hello my amazing boyfriend!"  
_Will Nate finally get the girl of his dreams?  
**Shows Nate Talking to Shane and Jason  
**"_I've finally found her and I don't know what to say!!"  
_"_Just speak from your heart Nate."  
_Starring Nick Jonas as Nate Johnson  
**Shows Nate Writing down Lyrics  
**Joe Jonas as Shane Grey  
**Shows Shane Walking Across the Camp  
**Kevin Jonas as Jason Reeds  
**Shows Jason Strumming his Guitar  
**Alyson Stoner as Caitlyn  
**Shows Caitlyn Playing her Keyboard  
**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres  
**Shows Mitchie Lying on her Bed  
**Brittany as Lorraine Crystals  
Ava as Molly Davison  
And Amanda as Annalise Lopez  
**Shows Lorraine, Molly, and Annalise on Stage Singing  
**The Second Summer has finally ARRIVED!!

**Another AN: I know I said on Thursday that the actual chapter was going to come out later on that day but I had laziness block. Worse than writers block. So, I'm giving you guys the trailer first and then if I don't continue to have laziness block, the actual chapter will come out later on today. I'm also trying very hard to work on _An Almost Perfect Concert_. So, let's just hope that the laziness disease won't catch on. On the bright side, summer school's over so I'll have much more time to write now!!**


	2. First Day at Camp

First Day at Camp

"Nate!! Please stop!!" the girl laughed. Nate was holding the girl in his lap, tickling her until she would tell him what he wanted to hear.

"Then tell me. Tell me your name," Nate pleaded.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, you'll find out soon enough," the girl replied. During the interrogation, the girl was able to get off of Nate's lap and she faced him. "Nate, you'll find out what my name is. I promise. Now's just not a good time."

"When will it be a good time?" Nate asked her. He really wanted to know. It's been bothering him for a while now.

"Soon."

_Beep, beep, beep, beep…_

"Ugh…" Nate Johnson awoke from his sleep. He slammed the alarm clock next to him only touch living flesh. "AH! Shane, what are you doing??" Shane was standing next to Nate's bunk staring at him.

"What time are we going to be at Camp Rock again?" Shane asked with eager eyes. Nate rolled his eyes. "Come on Nate. I'm missing Mitchie here."

Who doesn't know that? At every interview Connect 3 has been to, Shane had been talking about Mitchie non stop that Nate had to put my foot down and say, "We get it." Shane then shrugged his shoulders and ran out of the "bed room." Nate groggily fell out of his bunk and landed on the floor. "Ugh…" Nate groaned.

He slowly lifted himself up and walked towards the "kitchen" of the tour bus. He sat down at the counter and was presented with a plate of freshly cooked eggs. Nate smiled at Mrs. Grey and thanked her for her generosity. Shane's mom, or Mrs. Grey as the boys called her, stayed with the boys on the bus so that she could help them out with the cooking and the cleaning. Although, the boys had to do some chores too.

Jason Reeds stepped out of the bathroom all dressed and ready to go with his trusty guitar in hand. Why the guitar was in the bathroom in the first place was a mystery. Jason walked over to the couch and sat down, strumming his guitar absent-mindedly, obviously thinking about his girlfriend Molly. Nate sighed and turned back to his eggs. He began to pick at them bit by bit.

"Is something wrong Nathan?" Mrs. Grey asked him. Nate shook his head and continued picking at his eggs. "Well, playing with your food isn't going to help you if you did have something wrong." Nate looked up at Mrs. Grey skeptically. "Hypothetically of course. Now Nathan, tell me, let's say that you hypothetically had a problem. What would your problem, hypothetically, be?"

Nate sighed and said, "Hypothetically?" Mrs. Grey nodded vigorously. "Well…"

"NATHAN!!" the tour bus's door opened to reveal Caitlyn. "Hello my amazing boyfriend!"

"I guess we're at Camp Rock already," Nate muttered. "I'll tell you later Mrs. Grey." Shane's mom gave Nate a small smile and gestured for him to go over to Caitlyn, his girlfriend.

"Hi Caitlyn, how are you?" Nate said, getting off the kitchen stool.

"I'm good. I just got here and saw your bus so I was like, why not surprise Nate? So, here I am!!" Caitlyn told him.

"Oh…interesting," Nate replied. Nate and Caitlyn have been "dating" since the end of Final Jam Session. Caitlyn told Nate that she had a thing for him and Nate couldn't say that he didn't have feelings for Caitlyn because he did. So, they got together. And that's where the dreams started. Each night, Nate interacted with the mystery girl in his dreams. He didn't even know if she was real! Plus, he didn't even know her name!! Nate didn't want to admit it but he found himself falling for the mystery girl.

Nate walked past Caitlyn and out of the bus. He breathed in the fresh forest air and went to grab his suitcase and bags from the side trunk of the bus. He then went towards his cabin that he was sharing with Shane and Jason. He began to unpack as Jason walked in.

"Where's Shane?" Nate asked Jason. Jason gave Nate a look as in _Shouldn't you know already?_ "Never mind."

Lorraine Crystals, Molly Davison, and Annalise Lopez were just arriving in Molly's mom's car. "Thanks Mrs. Davison!! We'll see you at Final Jam!" Annalise called as the other two girls got their suitcases.

"Bye mom."

"See you soon Mrs. Davison!"

"Bye girls. Have fun at camp!!" she then drove away leaving the three girls to relish in the new scenery.

"Well, lets go find our cabin!" Annalise said and started walking around. Molly and Lorraine looked at each other oddly before yelling out for Annalise to stop. Annalise turned back around and asked, "What?"

"Um…we don't know if haven't noticed but we don't know the cabin number yet," Lorraine pointed out.

"Oh. Well then, let's go get our cabin number!" she replied and started walking again.

"Anna! Do you even know where the main cabin is??" Molly asked her. Annalise stopped walking completely and turned around.

Her face had a look of concentration as she said, "No."

"Come on guys. I know where it is."

"Where?!" the other two looked at Lorraine expectantly for an answer. Lorraine rolled her eyes and looked at the two.

"Follow the signs!"

The three girls then "followed the signs" towards the main cabin at the exact time Mitchie Torres and Shane Grey were in there.

Shane's arms were wrapped around Mitchie's waist as Mitchie got her, Caitlyn, and Lola's cabin number. "Shane, what are you teaching this summer?" Mitchie asked her loving boyfriend.

"Dance lessons again. Don't ask me why, Uncle Brown wants me to," Shane answered. Shane then kissed Mitchie's cheek as one of the ladies handed Mitchie her cabin assignment. "Let's get out of here." Right before they exited, the door opened to reveal Lorraine, Molly, and Anna.

"Oh my God! YOU'RE SHANE GREY!!" Anna yelled while Molly and Lorraine covered their ears. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!" Obviously, she's done this before.

Shane chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, that's me. It's nice to meet you…uh…"

"Her name's Annalise but we call her Anna. I'm Molly and this is Lorraine," Molly introduced. Mitchie and Shane nodded their heads.

"So what are you guys here for?" Mitchie asked the girls.

This time, Lorraine responded, "Well, we're a group called _Simplicity_. Um…we sing I guess. That's what we're here for really. And please don't mind my friend Anna. She gets star struck easily."

"And you two don't?" Shane wondered.

"Not really. We just hold it in better than most girls," Molly replied looking at Anna who was still in star struck mode. "But seriously, don't mind Anna."

"Well, we should get back to my room soon so we'll see you three later," Mitchie told them. Shane nodded and waved at the three before walking with Mitchie towards Cabin 6. "They seemed nice," Mitchie thought out loud. Shane nodded in reply.

"Cabin 10. That's pretty far from here," Anna said. She had snapped out of her reverie a while ago. "Do we have to walk there?"

"Yes we do. Now come on guys. This is a new adventure! Get excited!!" Molly exclaimed.

"Whoo…" Lorraine and Anna chorused unenthusiastically. Molly raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip.

"More energy guys! Come on, _We got to work it. Oh oh! Right now's the time where we gotta show what we're all about._" Molly sang.

"_Time to turn it on. I'll never let you fall. Join in! This is our time to hum and sing and do anything we want to do. Oh!!"_ Lorraine joined in.

"_Raise the roof. Bring the party all the way to the top. Finally we're in it to win it_," Anna finished. They then heard clapping around them to see many campers that stopped to hear the amazing trio.

"Come on guys. Let's go to our cabin," Lorraine said as they sneaked away to what they'd call home for 7 weeks.

**AN: So this is the first chapter. I know it's really short but laziness block has really gotten to me nowadays. I think it's because it's finally the summer for me and I'm kind of soaking it in right now. I hope you like it!!**


	3. Some Jolly Moments

Some Jolly Moments

Nate and Jason were unpacking their belongings. When finished, Nate took out his guitar and began playing random notes. He didn't really know what he was playing. All he knew was that he was thinking about his dream girl again.

"That sounds really good Nate. What's it called?" Jason asked him. "Nate? Hello? You in there?"

Nate finally heard Jason and looked up, "What? I'm sorry Jason, what'd you say? I wasn't really paying attention."

"I noticed. What were you playing just now?" Jason asked. Nate furrowed his eyebrows and thought about it. _What was I playing?_ He finally remembered and rushed over to get a piece of paper and pencil to write it down.

"_She won't break my heart because I know she'd be from…_" Nate was stuck at this part. He didn't know where his dream girl was from. All he knew was what she looked like. He didn't want to get it wrong.

"Australia."

"What?" Nate whipped his head around to look at Jason. "What do you mean Australia?"

"It sounds good. _Because I know she'd be from Australia_," Jason explained. He didn't know what Nate was doing but he wanted to help anyway he could.

"But what if it isn't right?" Nate complained. He sighed and stood up, "I'm going to go for a walk. Tell Shane that I'll be back soon."

Jason nodded and watched as Nate left the cabin. He took out his cell phone and tried to get signal. No such luck. He then looked for a means of communication and found a phone. _Eureka!!_ Jason though. He picked it up and dialed his girlfriend's cell phone, hoping she'd pick up.

"We're sorry but the phone you have dialed is temporarily out of service due to being out of the wireless area. Please try again later," the automated voice responded.

"Out of the area?" Jason wondered.

Lorraine, Molly, and Anna settled into their new abode. Their room contained a bunk bed, a desk, mattresses, and sheets. Lorraine got the top bunk, Anna the bottom, and Molly got the single. Lorraine and Anna were unpacking while Molly was continuously checking her phone.

"Dumb phone getting no signal," Molly muttered.

Anna and Lorraine rolled their eyes. "We're in the middle of the woods. Of course we're getting no signal. Don't blame your phone Molly. Who do you want to call anyway? That mysterious boyfriend of yours?" Anna asked.

"Yes. I haven't seen him in over 3 months. He promised he'd call today but I have NO FREAKIN SIGNAL!!" Molly yelled.

Anna and Lorraine were both shocked. Molly never got this mad before. She was usually the calm one in the group. "Okay Molly, stay calm. Don't you have his number? Why don't you use the cabin phone or something?"

Molly sighed and said, "I'll do that later. Will one of you guys take a walk with me?" Lorraine and Anna softly smiled at their friend.

"We'll both go with you, right Anna?" Lorraine asked.

"You betcha!" Anna replied. They both got out of the cabin and began looking around the area.

Shane had just left Mitchie to unpack with Caitlyn and Lola. He was walking across the camp towards his own cabin when he saw Nate already out. "Nate!! Over here!" Nate looked over and saw Shane.

They walked towards each other and Nate asked, "Mitchie alright?"

Shane sighed and got lost in thought, "Yeah, she is." Nate let his eyes wander again. He saw Barron with one of the new kids, Tess talking to 2 new girls (looks like she hadn't changed), Ella and Peggy entering their cabin, his dream girl with two other girls, Brown talking with Mitchie's mom and…wait, WHAT?! Nate's head went back to the three girls and his eyes nearly popped out. It was her.

Nate grabbed Shane's arm and shook him, "That's her! That's the girl!!"

"What? What girl?" Shane asked, wondering what his bandmate was talking about. "What's going on Nate? You mean Caitlyn? She's with Mitchie."

"No!" Nate looked at Shane and realized that he had said too much already. He sighed and though _Might as well tell him._ "Promise not to tell anyone? I'll tell Jason later." Shane nodded and Nate got to explaining. "Well, after Final Jam Session, Caitlyn and I got together…"

"Yeah, I already know that," Shane interrupted.

"Let me continue!" Nate said. Shane rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless. "Well, that night I started getting these dreams of a girl. I had no idea who she was but we interacted with each other: talked to each other, held each others hands, I even held her in my lap. I didn't think she was real though, until now. That's her Shane. The girl from my dreams."

Shane turned his head to see what Nate was staring at to find himself looking at a girl around Nate's age with dark brown hair but you could see some red tints in it. She was laughing with her two friends, one of which looked familiar to him. He then recognized them as the three girls he and Mitchie bumped into before. But still, the one with short brown hair still stuck out to him for some reason.

"Mitchie and I bumped into them while getting her cabin number. Why don't you go talk to her Nate?" Shane suggested.

Nate turned to look at Shane like he was crazy. "No way! I don't even know her name!!"

"Then go find out. Come on, I'll help you. Just take a couple of steps towards her and…" Shane was silenced however when Nate began pulling him back to their cabin.

Once inside the cabin, Nate let go of Shane and said, "What were you thinking? I can't talk to her!"

"Who's her?" Jason asked, looking up from his cell phone.

"This girl that Nate dreamt about since last summer finished. He found her this year at camp," Shane explained.

"Really? But, what about Caitlyn Nate?" Jason wondered, confused.

"The dreams started after I got with her. I didn't break up with her though because I didn't think she was real. I've finally found her and I don't even know what to say!!" Nate groaned, frustrated. He flopped down on his bed and used a pillow to cover his face.

"Just speak from your heart Nate," Jason supplied.

Lorraine, Molly, and Anna had been walking for a few minutes already. Anna had been talking nonstop about how she wanted to meet THE Shane Grey and how she FINALLY did. Molly was still a little depressed about not being able to see her boyfriend.

"I'm going to go back and check my phone again," Molly told the girls. "I'll meet you guys back at the cabin." Molly began to walk back.

"I'll see you later then Molly!!" Anna yelled out.

"Anna!" Lorraine lightly slapped her Anna's arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Anna asked, rubbing her soon to be swollen arm. Lorraine rolled her eyes.

"You should be more supportive and helpful towards Molly. She's sad right now. She's needs a boost or something. Come on, let's go back over there," Lorraine said.

"Okay. I'm always in the mood for a pep talk!!" Anna replied. They linked arms and walked back towards their cabin, unknowing that Molly hadn't really gone back to the cabin but instead to walk around.

Jason had taken to get out of the cabin as well. He was missing his girlfriend terribly. He hadn't seen her since April. He reached the lake and sat down on the sides, not noticing another person sitting there as well.

"It's so beautiful," Jason subconsciously said.

"It is," Molly replied.

They both turned their heads towards each other as their eyes widened. "YOU'RE HERE!!" The jumped up and hugged each other, relishing in the warm embrace. They let go and looked into each other's eyes before kissing each other passionately.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to Camp Rock?" Jason asked her. "I was so sad because I couldn't get a signal so I couldn't call you. Your phone didn't have a signal either so… Ah! Why didn't I realize it sooner?"

"Hey, I didn't realize it either," Molly told him. She then hugged him again.

Jason closed his eyes to fully enjoy his girlfriend's hug. "Much better," he whispered. They let go and sat back down again, Molly's head on Jason's shoulder. "I never would have imagined us being here together. Why are you here anyways??"

"My friends and I are this group called _Simplicity_. We're here to harness our singing skills," Molly laughed to herself, "Anyways, it's me, Lorraine, and Annalise. You're here with your band right? Connect 3. Anna's always wanted to meet them. You know, I saw Shane. I just thought he was the only one here and that you and Nate were staying back in your condo."

"Nah, we're all staying this time."

It was silent then. Both of them looking out the lake view. It gave them a calm feeling. They soon started to catch up on what happened to them during the past 3 months they couldn't see each other.

"We just created the group a while ago. At first, it was just Lorraine but then she convinced Anna and I to join as well. Turns out, we harmonize pretty well. School's been fun too. Straight As. It's scary how fast time flies though. I was really freaking out during Finals but your calls helped me out," Molly smiled at Jason.

Jason returned it and started his own tale, "I remember that time. I had to talk to you for hours before you calmed down. The guys and I have been having fun on tour too. I'm sorry you couldn't come because your schedule. I was trying to get you tickets but Shane couldn't get Mitchie tickets and he got really mad that if I got you tickets with your friends then Shane could get Mitchie tickets but Mitchie wanted to bring everyone and we just couldn't do that." Jason breathed in and out for a little bit before he finished, "Sorry, I was rambling."

"No, it's fine. It's another reason why I like you," Molly grinned. Jason grinned back. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to find a girl like Molly. It's hilarious how they met too.

Jason was in a local Starbucks getting a drink. He then bumped into someone and spilled his drink all over that someone. Turns out, it was Molly. Jason apologized a million times and Molly forgave him wholeheartedly. It was then that they really connected. They started talking more and more before both of them had to go. They kept in touch and the next time they met up, Jason asked her out.

"I should get back now. Lorraine and Anna are probably wondering where I am," Molly told Jason.

"Same."

Molly then got up and began walking back but not before hearing, "Will you build a birdhouse with me?!"

She turned back around and yelled, "I'D LOVE TO!"

**AN: How many of you guys caught the fact that Jolly is Jason and Molly? Haha. I also had to add the birdhouse thing. :D I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I also want to know if any of you guys have ideas about where this story is going. Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
